


The Bow

by Raelynn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Relationship, sherlock still can't figure out that Molly isn't made of glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelynn/pseuds/Raelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I bought new underthings, and I got to thinking, and this happened. Might incorporate it into something longer eventually, but considering how little time I have to write right now, I figured I'd just post it for now.</p>
<p>Sherlock and Molly, their first time getting intimate, but not explicit.  Just a short little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bow

Sherlock leaned over Molly, deftly unbuttoning her blouse. She was quiet then, overwhelmed and nervous, he suspected, if his own feelings were any indication of hers. 

The little pink bow between her breasts gave him pause, and he slowly ran a finger over it. It wasn't as if he were unaware of Molly's predilection for bows and loud prints and flowers, but somehow that tiny bow was so incredibly twee, and it made him worry that he'd made a mistake.  
Molly was too gentle, too kind, too perfect to ruin her, which is exactly what he would do. He would break her heart, he would break her into a thousand pieces because he didn't have what it took to love a woman like Molly Hooper.

He slowly raised his eyes to meet hers, opening his mouth to tell her all this, to climb back off her bed, to grab his coat and his scarf and escape. He'd save Molly Hooper by leaving right now, before things went too far.

But when their eyes met, and he felt like he was drowning in her beautiful brown depths, he saw nothing but love reflected back at him, and he knew she was seeing the same thing.  
However it ended, whatever happened, things had already gone too far. Even if he never touched her again, they both knew how much they were loved by the other. 

"You okay, Sherlock?" whispered Molly.

"I've never been better," he said, leaning down to press his lips against the bow between her breasts.


End file.
